


Пьедестал

by fandom_DC_2019, Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, Not copy to another site, Pre-Reboot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Многие из тех, с кем Диана ближе всего в мире патриархов, отвернулись от неё после убийства Макса Лорда.





	Пьедестал

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).



– Не ожидала тебя увидеть, – Диана замирает, наполовину обернувшись, и у Лоис сжимается сердце: она не привыкла видеть неуверенность на этом лице. Хотя это вполне человеческое чувство, а Диана – человек, даже если и вылепленный когда-то из глины, но, но…  
Или, возможно, дело в том, что сейчас Диана не уверена, что именно ей скажет Лоис. А Лоис задевают именно эти сомнения.  
– Кларку не нужен мой круглосуточный присмотр, – она делает вид, что не понимает. – К счастью, контроль Макса Лорда оборвался с его смертью, а Кларк может отвлечься от мыслей о том, что сделал под этим контролем, тем, что сейчас всё исправляет.  
Диана сейчас не в супергероическом костюме, она одета в свободный кашемировый джемпер и слаксы. Но даже так видно, как она напряглась, когда Лоис сказала про смерть Макса Лорда.  
Разумеется, Лоис сделала это намеренно.  
– Лоис… – начинает Диана.  
И не заканчивает.  
И отводит глаза.  
– Да что ты! – не выдержав, Лоис бьёт кулаком о стенку. Та отзывается глухим звуком. – Ты же не думаешь извиняться? Это было необходимо, и мы обе это знаем!  
– Кларк и Брюс посчитали по-другому… – бормочет Диана, всё ещё не глядя на неё.  
– Кларк и Брюс – идеалисты, поставившие тебя на пьедестал, к тому же, – резко говорит Лоис и делает шаг к Диане. – Если бы не ты, жертвы были бы неисчислимы. И я прекрасно это понимаю, как ты можешь думать, что я не понимаю? Диана!  
Та наконец на неё смотрит.  
– Я испугала их, – тихо говорит она. – Лигу, Америку, большую часть мира. Они привыкли считать, что я всё могу решить с помощью милосердия.  
– Пьедестал, – кивает Лоис. – Я же говорю. Но я была на Темискире и писала о ней очерки, помнишь? Культура амазонок не выносит бессмысленной жестокости. Но вы всегда понимали, что иногда, пусть и в самом крайнем случае, без неё не обойтись. Это был тот самый крайний случай. Не заставляй меня объяснять тебе то, что тебе и так прекрасно известно.  
Их всё ещё разделяет несколько футов, но Диана, поколебавшись, протягивает руку, и Лоис решительно шагает навстречу, заключая её в крепкие объятия. Ну, конечно, не такие крепкие, какие могут быть у супергероинь, но Лоис почти не жалеет, что в её таланты суперсилища не входит.  
Ладно, может, иногда и жалеет. Самую чуточку. Сейчас – как раз нет, потому что сейчас нужно другое.  
– Если бы в тот момент были другие варианты, я бы не стала убивать Макса, – обнимая Лоис в ответ, вздыхает Диана ей в макушку, и вот, ох, это так мелочно сейчас, но Лоис даже сейчас не может не подумать, как было бы здорово быть такой же высокой. Это даже лучше, чем суперсилища. Это просто внушительно.  
– Именно, – соглашается Лоис. И чувствует, как Диана немного расслабилась, хотя, конечно, всё равно напряжена, как эти их пятифутовые амазонские луки. – Диана. Чёрт. Прекрати. Мне уже стыдно за то, что наш мир с тобой сделал. Ты ведь всё сделала правильно, но ждёшь, что мы от тебя с возмущением отвернёмся!  
Диана негромко фыркает:  
– Я понимаю, если что, почему так хочется верить, что хоть кто-то идеален…  
– Но ты не идеальна, никогда не пыталась таковой казаться, и к тебе какие-то дикие требования! – практически перебивает её Лоис. – Даже у тебя самой. Серьёзно. Мне стыдно. Мы не даём тебе быть человеком.  
Она немного отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Диане, и на губах той, к счастью, уже блуждает ироничная усмешка:  
– Может быть, я себе уже и сама не даю.  
– Глупости какие, – мотнув головой, говорит Лоис. – Глупости. Диана, чёрт, мне надо было дойти до тебя раньше, да?  
– Кларку тоже требовалась помощь, – резонно замечает Диана. – Но я рада, что ты пришла сейчас.  
Лоис не к месту вспоминает, что наручи амазонок были сделаны по образцу кандалов, что тем когда-то довелось носить. Или всё-таки к месту – когда Диана её отпускает, наручи словно тянут её к полу.  
Она снова начинает напоминать статую, даже в этой уютной домашней одежде, с волосами, заплетёнными в тугую косу.  
Лоис отчаянно хочется вернуть её в мир людей. Эгоистичное, но не такое уж неверное решение. Кларк находит отдушину, с упоением окунаясь именно в человеческую жизнь. Диана, кажется, делает это всё реже.  
– Я тоже рада, – говорит Лоис. – И, не подумай, я всегда рада тебя видеть. Жаль, что мы обе вечно заняты и видимся не очень-то часто.  
– Что есть, то есть, – улыбаясь, кивает Диана.  
И улыбка у неё такая простая и искренняя, что Лоис снова подаётся вперёд – на этот раз обхватывая Диану за шею и целуя её улыбающиеся губы, и Диана без колебаний прижимает её к себе, и это очень приятно, потому что она тёплая и вовсе не стальная на ощупь.  
– Тебе бы в отпуск, – вздыхает Лоис, когда они отрываются друг от друга. – Мне бы тоже, но сейчас всё равно не получится. А вот ты – серьёзно, хоть бы иногда отдыхала.  
– Сейчас у меня тоже не получится, – говорит Диана. – Если я сбегу именно сейчас… я испугаю всех ещё больше. Но вообще – идея хорошая. Я думаю о Нанда Парбат. Не зря всё-таки они отделены от мира.  
– Хорошая идея, – одобряет Лоис. – Если у них там ещё и интернет не ловит – вообще замечательно. Иногда и отвлекаться надо.  
– И подумать в тишине…  
– Но сначала – поспать… – Лоис вздыхает ещё раз. – Кажется, ещё немного, и я себя уговорю поехать с тобой. Отпуск в Нанда Парбат, по-моему, может быть просто райским.  
– Я обещаю отдохнуть за нас обеих, – смеётся Диана.  
– И за всю остальную Лигу, – говорит Лоис. – Им бы очень не помешало. Чтобы сами всё время на взводе не были и тебя не доводили. Я теперь, как тебя увидела, Кларку ещё всё выскажу, честно. – Она делает паузу и немного смущённо улыбается: – Видимо, тогда же, когда повинюсь, что немного пошла налево и тебя поцеловала.  
Диана внимательно смотрит на неё, склонив голову:  
– Я тебя как раз хотела об этом спросить.  
Лоис разводит руками:  
– Мне показалось, что тебе это нужно и нам обеим этого хочется. Что я там говорила про то, что ты не идеальна? Я тоже. Увы. Но я тоже не претендую.  
– Я тебе ответила, так что я определённо не идеальна, – Диана жмурится. – Кларк нам этого не забудет.  
– Ничего, он тоже не идеален, и в этом смысле тоже, – Лоис хмыкает. – Мы оба знает, что всякое бывает, и как видишь, достаточно доверяем друг другу, чтобы от этого наш брак не разваливался. Но Кларк подождёт – лучше скажи, тебя хоть немного отпустило?  
– Да, – кивает Диана. – Спасибо, Лоис. Ты… была очень вовремя.  
– Без чувства момента на моём поприще не обойтись, – Лоис взлохмачивает волосы, стараясь не дать понять, как ей самой полегчало от слов Дианы. Хотя это видно, наверное. – Я рада. Надеюсь, ты пришлёшь мне фотографии из отпуска – такие абсолютно обычные, что просто бессмысленные и беспощадные в своей обычности? С какой-нибудь простенькой открыткой впридачу?  
– Обязательно, – обещает Диана.


End file.
